


来自异邦的祈祷

by Xylophone323



Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 在英雄还没来得及拯救的世界里，蛇行枝也许会发生的事。
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul/Runar
Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853443
Kudos: 5





	来自异邦的祈祷

有人将一枚命名石交到了雅·修特拉的手上，她用手指轻轻抹去上面的血迹，才读出了逝者陌生的名字。

这是第一次，雅·修特拉主持为死去的夜之民举行的葬礼。

“悼词呢？我要像你们一样为他祈祷吗？”

“玛托雅只要说自己想说的就可以了，那一定也是他所希望的。”

在准备仪式的过程中，雅修特拉几次回头想要呼唤鲁纳尔帮忙，但却只能感受到轻微的以太夹在微中拂过。

还是不太习惯。

蛇行枝的后辈们各自忙碌着，雅·修特拉攥着一块冰冷的碎石，在簌簌的风中抖了一下。

* * *

最后一支纯白色的蜡烛被点上的时候，雅·修特拉觉得至暗所似乎没有那么难以忍耐的寒冷了。

以太不具有普通人所能感知到的特征，它无色无味无形。区别它们的方法不能被人类语言所表述，但是雅·修特拉的双眼可以分辨。失去视觉的银白色瞳孔里，世界即是由以太组成的。她已经见过无数以太的形态了：草木风水、生物死物，就算是云层上或者地脉里，也有无所归属的空白以太流动。

可是雅·修特拉见过一束如此特别的以太光芒，至今也不能明白原因。她第一次见到鲁纳尔时，他的以太就是不同的。

它带有温度。

就像一簇跳动着的火焰，它大多时候是欣喜雀跃的，也有时是温柔踌躇的，还有不为人知的时候，偶尔也悲伤低落。

“玛托雅大姐！”

每次听到这样的声音，雅·修特拉就会知道自己将要被那样的温暖包围。鲁纳尔是如此热情，他总是竭尽全力地完成任何包揽的事。姜棕色的鬃毛胡乱地团作一堆，带着兴奋跳了过来。

鲁纳尔喜欢拥抱，他茸茸的爪只是轻搭在雅·修特拉的背上，就像一丛清泉带着暖意淌过。

“你回来了。”

雅·修特拉偶尔也忍不住回抱这份亲密。

* * *

夜之民的语言实在古怪，无论是发音还是语序，雅·修特拉往往要反应许久才能想明白。她看着年迈的老妪向她身边的女孩低语了几句，偶尔向雅·修特拉睨过两眼怪异的视线。

也不是所有夜之民都愿意接受外来者。

雅·修特拉起先加入蛇行枝时，鲁纳尔时常与人争吵。有在雅·修特拉看不到的时候，也有在她面前大声吵嚷的时候。鲁纳尔无一不回绝了他们的驳诉，自始至终，将全心的信任交给雅·修特拉。

自然，雅·修特拉以她的强大击退了食罪灵，守护了一次又一次夜之民，那些反对的声音也渐渐低下去。

她与鲁纳尔并肩走在返程的路上，步伐比往常慢了许多。

“鲁纳尔，我给你添了很多麻烦吧？”

“大姐，没关系的！请再给他们一些时间吧，他们只是还没有看见大姐是多么厉害、美丽、善良还有……还有优秀的人呢！”

雅·修特拉抿着嘴笑起来，她烟白色的尾巴轻轻晃动着。

* * *

仪式即将开始了，雅·修特拉紧张起来，她将要引导一束沉睡的灵魂离开，这样的责任对她来说似乎有点重了。

手心被发热的感觉触碰了，雅·修特拉摊开手掌，那颗命名石上沾染了一部分鲁纳尔的以太。明明刚才还是冰冷的，现在却突然重新灼热起来。这样的温度却没有持续很久，像是有谁轻拍了她的肩膀，鼓励被藏进了这一点温暖之中。

雅·修特拉闭上眼，拉凯提卡大森林的夜晚或许会变得更冷一些了。

“我们的朋友鲁纳尔已经逝去，但在夜晚中，我们将会记住他的真名。”

“虽我非你族人，信仰也不尽相同。但曾有一位贤明的老师所赠予我的谏言，我现在将它转述于你。”

“世人所选择的道路，大多充满了困境与荆棘。但是我们已无退路，或在起始处退出，不然就干脆见证到最后。”

雅·修特拉把命名石放进了泉水中，她祈祷道：

“悲伤不再，苦难不再，犹疑不再。你的生命将回归天上的无光之海。”

幽莹的石头在水里闪烁了几下，然后永远地沉静了。

“ **Allin Tuta.** ”

FIN


End file.
